The THIRPOCALYPSE
The THIRPOCALYPSE is an event created by Imastamper to honor 13 through movie-making. The first event was held from January 13th, 2014 to February 13th, 2014, and was intended to be the "month of 13", only being held once every 100 years. However, the rules have been slightly altered and the THIRPOCALYPSE is now either held for 1 day every Friday the 13th, from one Friday the 13th to another in the same year, or for 3 days starting on a Friday the 13th. How It Works To participate in the THIRPOCALYPSE, users must create or collab a multitude of movies and make 13 become an intrusive, and/or comedic element either in the end or throughout the duration of the them. Participants then title the movies "THIRPOCALYPSE" or have it simply end with " - THIRPOCALYPSE" if the original title is short enough. This is to allow the movies to all be made into a playlist here on the Zimmer Twins Wikia. Playlist The following is a collection of all the THIRPOCALYPSE movies ever made, with announcements in their own category. 1st Event The 1st event was held from Friday, January 13th, 2014 - Friday, February 13th, 2014. Announcements THIRPOCALYPSE by Imastamper REMINDER: THIRPOCALYPSE by Imastamper THIRPOCALYPSE by Imastamper THIRPOCALYPSE by Imastamper THIRPOCALYPSE by Imastamper THIRPOCALYPSE IS TODAY by Imastamper THIRPOCALYPSE by Imastamper The THIRPOCALYPSE is over by Imastamper Contributions THIRPOCALYPSE by Gia1010 THIRPOCALYPSE by Imastamper THIRPOCALYPSE by Imastamper THIRPOCALYPSE by Imastamper THIRPOCALYPSE by Imastamper THIRPOCALYPSE by Catboy THIRPOCALYPSE by MegaGamer1 THIRPOCALYPSE by Imastamper THIRPOCALYPSE by Jaaszi THIRPOCALYPSE by Jaaszi THIRPOCALYPSE by Montyson3 (now known as 0bsessed) 2nd Event The 2nd event was held on Friday, February 13th, 2015. Announcements To: All - Hiatus! by Imastamper To: EVERYBODY by Imastamper THE THIRPOCALYPSE BEGINS by Imastamper To: All by Imastamper Contributions Edgar Day-THIRPOCALYPSE by Popcorngrl THIRPOCALYPSE by 0bsessed (formerly Montyson3) THIRPOCALYPSE by Imastamper THIRPOCALYPSE by Imastamper THIRPOCALYPSE by MegaGamer1 3rd Event The 3rd event is currently the second longest yet the least productive to ever exist. Not couting announcements, only 4 movies were made. If not counting the parts of movies individually and instead counting them as whole movies themselves, still not counting announcements, only 2 movies were made. Announcements THIRPOCALYPSE ANNOUNCEMENT by Catboy Closing the THIRPOCALYPSE by Catboy Contributions THIRPOCALYPSE (Part 1) by Stan10000 THIRPOCALYPSE (Part 2) by Stan10000 THIRPOCALYPSE (#1) by 0bsessed (formerly Montyson3) THIRPOCALYPSE (#2) by 0bsessed (formerly Montyson3) Trivia *Back when there were achievments on this Wiki, participating in the THIRPOCALYPSE became one of them. *The 3rd THIRPOCALYPSE was the first time that it's creator did not participate in the event itself. *The 3rd THIRPOCALYPSE was the first time the event was not introduced on it's creator's account. Instead, it was introduced and closed on Catboy's account. *The 1st THIRPOCALYPSE is still the most successful/productive event with 11 contributions and 8 announcements. *Though there were two Friday the 13ths in the year 2015, and an event was discussed to take place in that year, Imastamper decided not to hold the THIRPOCALYPSE again in 2015 due to circumstances beyond her own control. Category:Series